Blood Roses
by xcandyheartzx1995
Summary: Bruises and scars would heal but my mind wouldn't. I was sick and tired of being told bitter lies from his drunken mouth, sure they were lies but still they hurt. So here I am homeless, Freezing, and wandering around in a very dangerous neighborhood.


**Hi guys my name is xcandyheartzx1995 or at least that is my username my real name is Alexis but you can call me Alex. This is my first ever fan- fiction so don't it easy on me if you find a few flaws here and there.**

 **WARNING: This story will contain**

 **Swearing**

 **Drug related crimes**

 **Sexual comments**

 **And definitely some sexual scene's later on in this story**

 **Also Alcohol.**

 **Don't like reading these kind of stories, I suggest you go read something else.**

 **DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

 **Chapter 1**

The cold bitter breeze pierces my soft pale skin making me shiver through my flimsy brown sweater. As I continue to hastily walk deeper into the city my whole body becomes more, and more on edge. It was already dangerous enough to walk out here alone during the daytime, but walking out here alone during nighttime was like a mouse walking into a lions den, but anything was better than going back to my abusive asshole of a father. I honestly couldn't take it anymore, The physical abuse was bad but the mental abuse was even worse. Bruises and scars would heal but my mind wouldn't. I was sick and tired of being told bitter lies from his drunken mouth, sure they were lies but still they hurt. So here I am homeless, Freezing, and wandering around in a very dangerous neighborhood.

My Legs soon started to feel sore from the heavy winds pushing against me and from hours of walking aimlessly, so as soon as I spotted a somewhat clean bench I quickly rushed over to it. I took out my cracked phone and headphones to distract me from the unnerving silence, but suddenly a muffled thump stopped me. I immediately tensed up and looked around only to see nothing. I let out a nervous laugh thinking it was just my wracked nerves at work again, but suddenly a even louder thump that sounded too familiar to gunshot, made me rise up from the rusty bench. I heard voices yelling after the loud thump was made but I still didn't see anyone around me. Fear was strong but curiosity was stronger. I slowly walk closer, hearing the voices grow louder and louder.

I looked behind a wall where the voices were most strong and I couldn't help but be mortified at the sight I saw. A bloody man with three other man standing above his dying body, with worried looks on their faces. I couldn't contain a terrified gasp and as soon as it came out of my stupid mouth all the men's eyes were looking at the wall I was hiding behind. As soon as I could I ran as fast as my broken down sneakers could carry me.

I heard there heavy steps behind me and before I knew it I was tackled from behind and pinned down on my back. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a similar pair of big brown eyes, the man above me was devastatingly handsome with his long blonde hair and muscular body but I quickly came back to reality though and began to struggle fruitlessly beneath the blonde man.

"Get off me you bastard" I screamed at him while trying to knee him in his groin but all he did was pin my weak legs down with his.

"Shit how much do you think she saw?" One of his friends ask while looking at me.

"Well I say she saw enough, due to the mortified look on her face. He says with an annoyed tone in his voice

"Should we kill her?" his friend ask, making my fear escalate even more.

"Please, please don't kill me, I promise I won't tell anyone. I beg him but all he does is roll his eyes and turn his hard gaze over to his friend.

"We're not killing the little bitch, Besides haven't we killed enough people already today. He throws a judgmental look over to the third man who still hasn't spoken.

"What are we going to do with the girl then?"

"Well we certainly can't let the girl run free or else she'll tell someone and she definitely ain't pretty for the trader's, so I guess we'll let the boss decide what to do with the girl" My eyes go wide with fear when those word leave his mouth and immediately I began to struggle even more than before, but still he hold me down with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"John go get me a little rope and duct tape looks like she ain't gonna be a good girl for me. he says while smirking down upon me.

I struggled as much as I could but before I knew it I was tied up with duct tape over my mouth and thrown in the back of the trunk. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic due to the tight space of the truck and before I could stop myself I began to hyperventilated, my eyes began to flutter and then suddenly darkness surrounded me.

 **I know this chapter was short but just needed something to start off with I promise I'll make the next one longer.**

 **Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
